


Gray Wolf, totally awesome hero

by PhantomMelody14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the miraculous cast, first fanfic here, new kwami, oc is a hero, potential fluff, that i made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMelody14/pseuds/PhantomMelody14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When chat noir and ladybug face off with a villain and get pinned, thay dont see themselves being saved by a wolfish superhero, however thats exactly what happens.</p><p>When Bravery Jones came to the city, she was just there because her father had a new job and she got a cool gym out of it. But when a certain boy steals her heart, could she still be able to keep her secret hero life a secret and would could she possibly be in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Wolf, totally awesome hero

They were fighting an akuma that called himself " Smasher" and he did smash things. A lot of things. He had been a fighter who had lost his reputation due to misinformation. Ladybug and Chat had both gotten pinned.  
"Ahaha! You gonna get smashed!" The akuma laughed out, about to bring the massive hammer he held down upon them. But the blow never came.  
"Not On my watch!" Came a femine austrailian accented voice. Both heroes looked upto see a grey and black clad figure with a belt wrap tail and grey ears in her burgundy hair. Her gloved hands held up to stop the hammer from crushing the two heroines. She pushed it back sending the akuma flying into a building, before turning to them. Her eyepatch mask showed off a single deep blue eye. She held out her hands. "Need help?"  
The heroes nodded taking her hands so she could boost them up.  
"Who are you?" Asked Ladybug.  
"Gray Wolf," she answered. " I protect and defend, as i just showed. Now shall we stop 'im?"  
The heroes nodded turning just in time to see him rise up and bellow.  
"Could you distract him for me?" The wolf asked. "I know how to get that hammer away from him."  
"Of course," said Chat, charging off into the fray.  
"Thanks!" Said Gray Wolf. "Hyper Pitch!" she cried out, as a wave of magic began to swirl around her before becoming imbedded in her eye. She then turned towrds the akuma and let out a powerful peircing scream that caused the akuma to drop his hammer so he could cover his ears.  
Ladybug broke it, de-evilized the akuma before bidding the butterfly farewell.  
They said their usual phrase, "Pound it!" And even invited their new hero companion to join it. The hero wolf soon had to leave as her necklace began to beep. She leapt across builings with wolfish speed, so fast no human could possibly track her.

**Author's Note:**

> So any comments?


End file.
